¿No lo recuerdas?
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Un ex novio, un accidente, prejuicios, envidias y conveniencias, cambian la vida de una familia y el término de un gran amor. AU. Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling


**Hola, después de casi un mes he vuelto, pero, no actualizaba porque fanfiction no me permitía subir mi capítulo. Espero hoy pueda. **

**En fin, esta es una nueva historia que estaré escribiendo, espero les gusté y les dejo el prólogo :)**

**Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. **

**Prólogo **

**Se despertó cubierto de sudor, era una noche bastante calurosa para aquel pelirrojo que yacía en su cama. **

**Rápidamente la buscó, había tenido una horrible pesadilla en donde la perdía a ella, a la mujer que dormía junto a él y era su esposa, la mujer de su vida. **

**Hermione yacía durmiendo tranquilamente, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, Ron instantáneamente le acaricio el rizado cabello castaño, se acercó a ella para rozarle los labios; Hermione abrió los ojos de forma violenta por la manera en que fue despertada, como una autómata, sonrió. **

—**¿Qué sucede, Ron? —La chica se apoyó en sus antebrazos y miraba fijamente a su esposo. El pelirrojo sólo negó con la cabeza y enseguida abrazó a su mujer. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de esta, Hermione acariciaba su cabello rojo fuego, y sintió como Ron derramaba algunas lágrimas. **

—**Volví a soñarlo, Hermione. Volví a soñar ese estúpido accidente en donde te perdía. Lo mejor será no ir a Glasgow. **

**Hermione se separó del pelirrojo y le miró directamente a los ojos, acarició el rostro del chico. **

—**Mírame Ron, nada va a ocurrirme, nada nos ocurrirá. Estaremos bien y llegaremos sanos y salvos a la casa de campo de mis padres. ¡Estoy segura, amor! Ahora, vamos a dormir, porque será un largo camino y tenemos que madrugar. **

—**No puedo dormir, ¡no puedo, Hermione! Tengo un maldito presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá. —Ron se levantó de la cama, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación matrimonial. **

**Hermione comenzaba a impacientar por el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo, aunque también comenzaba a preocuparse, dado que Ronald había tenido un extraño sueño, en donde ambos se separaban debido a un trágico accidente en la carretera. **

**La castaña se levantó de la cama, se acercó a su esposo y volvió a abrazarlo, lo estrechó fuertemente. **

—**No va a ocurrir nada, y te amo mucho. Nunca lo olvides, nunca. **

—**Hermione… —Ron estaba a punto de protestar, cuando ella se acercó a él para acallar sus palabras con un suave y dulce beso en los labios, demostrando todo el amor y cariño que sentía por él. **

—**Ten por seguro que ahí estaré mañana, Granger. No me perderé esa reunión por nada del mundo. **

—**Eso espero, mi gran y estimado Malfoy. Estoy totalmente seguro de que querrás alardear un poco de lo que dejaste perder. Hasta luego. **

**La comunicación fue cortada, Draco arrojó el teléfono celular al sofá y se dirigió a por un whisky. Se frotó la cien y aflojó su corbata. **

**Tenía una muy estrecha relación con los padres de Hermione Granger , ahora de Weasley. Eran socios de algunas empresas de ventas de productos, accionistas de un importante banco inglés, pero, también había compartido vivencias muy importantes con la hija de este. **

**Hacia cinco años que no sabía nada de Hermione, hasta apenas una semana, cuando volvió a Londres, después de una larga estancia en América para velar sus intereses y los de su familia. **

**La carretera estaba resbaladiza debido al clima que estaba sufriendo aquel poblado, no iban a alta velocidad, pero, las llantas del auto de los Weasley, patinaron sobre el pavimento, provocando que se desviaran del camino; el automóvil, giró por un barranco, se escuchaban gritos de desesperación, después todo se volvió oscuridad. **

**Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le aquejaba demasiado, sólo quería poder abrir los ojos y ver a sus padres, en especial a él, a su primer y único amor, del cual estaba tan enamorada hasta los huesos. **

**No recordaba nada del día anterior, sólo quería que la jaqueca desapareciera y poder dormir en paz, sólo eso…**

**Un pelirrojo, un rubio, un vestido blanco, la celebración de un evento importante, sus padres, gritos, desesperación. Pero, sólo quería verlo a él. **


End file.
